supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Lakitu
Lakitu (ジュゲム''' Jugemu'' en japonés), conocido en Super Smash Bros. Brawl como Lakitu y Pinchones ('''''Lakitu and Spinies en inglés) es uno de los personajes provenientes del [[Mario (universo)|universo Mario]], aunque también ha aparecido en varios juegos de ''Yoshi''. En Super Smash Bros. Un Lakitu con una caña de pescar aparece en el fondo del escenario Castillo de Peach. Su diseño se basa en su aparición en Super Mario 64. Galería Lakitu SSB.png|Lakitu en el escenario Castillo de Peach de Super Smash Bros. En Super Smash Bros. Melee Un Lakitu con una caña de pescar con un Champiñón verde puede verse en el fondo del escenario Isla de Yoshi. Además, él aparece como un trofeo. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Lakitu :Estas amenazas aéreas solían cabalgar sobre sus nubes como esbirros de Bowser. Normalmente planean lejos del alcance de Mario y le lanzan Pinchones con una precisión que resulta irritante. Pero al parecer últimamente se dedican a tareas menos diabólicas, como trabajar de operadores de cámara en eventos deportivos o incluso ayudar a Mario en sus misiones. :*''Super Mario Bros.'' Inglés :Lakitu :These airborne menaces used to ride their clouds exclusively as Bowser's henchmen. They typically hover just out of Mario's reach and hurl Spinies with irritating precision. More recently, however, they've been known to take on less evil tasks, such as doing camera work for sports events and even helping Mario on his quests. :*''Super Mario Bros.'' (10/85) Galería Isla de Yoshi (SSBM) SSBB.png|Un Lakitu en el fondo de la Isla de Yoshi. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl right|200px Ahora Lakitu aparece como uno de los ayudantes. Está disponible desde el principio. Su diseño se basa en el Lakitu de 8 Bits que aparecía en Super Mario Bros. Al salir se eleva en el aire y luego empieza a arrojar sus pinchones, los cuales afectan a todos los jugadores menos a quien lo invocó. Los jugadores que toquen a un pinchón en el aire recibirán un Smash meteórico. En el suelo, los pinchones se ponen a caminar; pero aunque producen mucho daño, son tan lentos que son fáciles de esquivar y evitar. Lakitu puede ser derrotado cuando está en el aire y caerá con 1 o 2 golpes contundentes, pero es difícil golpearlo debido a que puede atacar con sus pinchones. Si Lakitu es derrotado, se volteará y desapareceráHay un glitch en el que Lakitu no desaparece sino que se queda en el escenario volteado y sin desaparecer. Ver video., pero sus pinchones se quedarán hasta que desaparezcan con el tiempo o se caigan de la plataforma en que se encontraban. Hay un Glitch en el que Lakitu al ser atacado por Super Sonic en vez de voltearse y desaparecer se voltea y no desaparecerá. También aparece en el escenario Isla de Yoshi al igual que en el juego anterior. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Lakitu :Un Koopa más terco que una mula. Los Lakitus persiguen a Mario en nubes y le tiran huevos de Pinchón desde lo alto. Últimamente han asumido el papel de camarógrafos, ya que filman la acción con las cámaras que cuelgan de sus largas cañas. Los Pinchones son criaturas con caparazones duros y pinchudos. Pisarlos es inútil, mas las bolas de fuego darán buena cuenta de ellos. :*''NES: Super Mario Bros.'' :*''N64: Super Mario 64'' Inglés :Lakitu and Spinies :A particularly stubborn breed of Koopa. Lakitus chase Mario aboard clouds and attack by throwing Spiny Eggs down from above. More recently, Lakitus have taken over the role of cameramen, filming with cameras that they dangle from long rods. Spinies are Koopa creatures with tough, spiked shells. Jumping onto them has no effect, but fireballs can dispatch them. :*''NES: Super Mario Bros.'' :*''N64: Super Mario 64'' Pegatinas Galería Lakitu y Mario en SSBB.jpg|Lakitu atacando a Mario en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. En Super Smash Bros. 4 En esta entrega Lakitu hace lo mismo que en el juego anterior, o sea, lanzar pinchones que pueden hacer daño a los contrincantes. Su diseño continúa siendo el de 8-bits. También aparece en el modo Smashventura de la versión para 3DS como un enemigo, pero lo hace con su aspecto actual. Su forma de atacar consiste en lanzar pinchones al escenario para que estos dañen al jugador; si se golpea suficientemente fuerte a Lakitu, este puede ser noqueado. Tambien cuenta con tres trofeos en la versión de Nintendo 3DS, una con su apariencia en'' Super Mario Bros.'' (junto con los pinchones), otro con su apariencia en Super Mario 64 DS y uno con su kart de Mario Kart. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Lakitu y picudos :Este secuaz de Bowser es una tortuga montada en una nube experta en darle lata a Mario. Debutó como personaje controlable en Mario Kart 7. Si lo llamas en este juego, un pequeño lakitu pixeleado lanzará unos huevos que al tocar el suelo se convertirán en picudos, unos seres con caparazones rojos llenos de picos. :*''NES: Super Mario Bros.'' (10/1985) :*''Wii U New Super Mario Bros.'' U (11/2012) right|90px :Lakitu :Con esas gafitas tan curiosas y subido a una nube sonriente, llegas a creer que te va a caer bien... hasta que lo que te cae encima son huevos picudos que lanza sin compasión. Ha atormentado a Mario desde el primerísimo juego de su serie, y su modo de ataque no ha variado. Querrás pararlo, ¡pero evitará estar a tu alcance! right|90px :Lakitu (Turbonú B) :Este Kart tiene un gran parecido a la nube de Lakitu y su diseño esponjoso hace del Turbonu B una gran opción para Yoshi. Eso si, no puedo imaginar a Wario conduciendo uno de estos. Aunque pensándolo bien, ¡esta seria una gran estrategia para confundir a tus rivales! Galería Lakitu SSB4 (Wii U).png|Lakitu atacando en ''Super Smash Bros. para Wii U''. Lakitu SSB4 (3DS).JPG|Lakitu en ''Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS''. Origen [[Archivo:Lakitu_en_Super_Mario_Bros..gif|thumb|El ataque de Lakitu en Super Mario Bros.]]Lakitu es un tipo de Koopa que vuela en una nube blanca, que apareció por primera vez en Super Mario Bros., su función en los juegos de Mario es lanzar unas tortugas con pinchos llamadas Pinchones (Spinies en inglés; ''トゲゾー Togezō'' en japonés), que dañarán a Mario y a sus amigos. Debido a su método de ataque, es un enemigo muy difícil de abatir. Con el paso de las generaciones, se le han agregado unas gafas negras en el rostro. En general, Lakitu puede ser de varios colores, pero el más representativo y el que se muestra en la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] es verde. Aparte de su rol como enemigo, Lakitu ha aparecido en varias otras series como Mario Kart, Mario Party, o Yoshi's Island, desempeñando varios roles, que van desde ser el que ondea la bandera de meta, hasta hacer de camarógrafo. Enlaces externos Notas Véase también Categoría:Ayudantes de Super Smash Bros. Brawl Categoría:Enemigos comunes Categoría:Ayudantes de Super Smash Bros. (3DS/Wii U) Categoría:Elementos del fondo del escenario